


The Unforgettable Gift

by ItsDefinetlyNotMatt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Stridercest - Freeform, Stridercest Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsDefinetlyNotMatt/pseuds/ItsDefinetlyNotMatt
Summary: Stridercest Secret Santa gift for LifeWarrior00Title: The Unforgettable GiftWriter: Huchzermeierm/Crystal-PancakesShip: Lil Hal x DavespriteContent: FluffTimeframe: ChristmasAuthor's Note: This was originally going to be a piece of art. Sadly I had a bit of a computer malfunction and all of the data was lost. So I hope you enjoy a fluff fic instead ;w; I tried my best, I'm not a spectacular writer by any means, but I hope it's a good gift!This is a reupload from my tumblr





	The Unforgettable Gift

It had felt like forever since they had last seen each other.  
It was the perfect time to meet back up. The holiday mood made it impossible to be sad or uncomfortable or angry or whatever emotion his partner could possibly feel other than joy.  
The Strider's we're having a big holiday bash, as per usual. Lil Hal had been invited this year the same as every other, but this time he was actually excited to go. Well, as excited as he could be. He would finally be able to see Dave. Well, not all the Daves. He was looking forward to seeing Davesprite.  
Just the year prior he found himself with a childish crush on him. So much for "Robots can't feel emotion". But he knew he could always feel something. After all, he was made to host interactions with others when Dirk couldn't. He had to have some capacity to feel something.   
But nothing like this. Nothing like a crush for, essentially, a family member. Hal always thought he should like the same people Dirk did, but he just didn't.  
So now was his chance to say something to Davesprite in person. He had, sort of, admitted his feelings over PesterChum before, but never directly. He was afraid it had sailed right over his head.  
Hal finally was able to gather his courage. If things didn't go well, maybe his present would help sway his Birdy friend. Hal never asked specifically what he wanted, so he hoped the present would be good enough.  
Lil Hal arrived at Dave’s place. He swallowed his fear and knocked on the door.  
Dave opened the door, “There you are Hal! We’ve been waiting for you!”  
“What do you mean waiting for me?”  
“Well, we aren't gonna open presents without you!” Dave smiled. “You look festive in your sweater.”  
Hal blushed a little. It was the ugliest sweater he could stand to wear.  
Dave stepped aside and Hal went in. The rest of the Striders were already packed in the living room, all sipping hot cocoa, cinder, whatever was in Alpha Bro’s mug (let's not ask). All eyes were on Hal as he came in.  
“Hey Hal! You're just in time.” Dirk perked up. “Grab a mug and we'll start.”  
Hal grabbed a mug of hot cocoa and looked for an open seat. Luckily, Davesprite was sat by himself on the old leather loveseat. Hal quickly took the chance and sat with him.  
“Merry Christmas Dave!” Hal smiled from ear to ear.  
“Merry Christmas Hal. You're rather chipper…”  
“Yeah, I guess so.” He laughed lightly, trying to contain his excitement. “So Dave… I wanted to ask you something…”  
All the others were beginning to tear into the gifts, proudly showing off the ridiculous garbage they got for each other.  
“Yeah? What is it?”  
“I…” Hal paused, trying to collect himself. “I got you this!” Hal sputtered out while holding out his present. He almost immediately regretted it; he chickened out. Hopefully there would be a better opportunity later.  
“Oh.” Davesprite's feathers ruffled in surprise.  
Davesprite carefully took the box and opened it.  
“Hal that's so thoughtful…” Davesprite reached in and pulled out an oversized heated blanket. “I'm always complaining about being cold…”  
Hal brightened right back up, “I'm so glad you like it! I thought it would be perfect!”  
Davesprite smiled and curled up in his blanket. “I put your gift under the tree.”  
Hal look confused. He didn't really ask for anything. He didn't need anything. But if it was from Davesprite, it didn't matter.  
Hal got up and dug under the tree, seeing every Strider except himself. And yet, there it was.  
At the bottom of the pile, an envelope, clearly marked with his name.  
Hal went back to the couch. He carefully opened the envelope. Inside was a Christmas Card. When Hal opened it, a gift certificate fell out.  
“Go on…” Davesprite said, “Read it.”  
Hal’s eyes scanned over the page as he read out loud what was written.  
“Look, I know I'm not the most romantic person to exist. But I think we should go on a date.”  
Hal looked up at Davesprite as soon as he was done reading. “Really?”  
Davesprite blushed, “I figured you'd ask first… I'm not completely blind to the hints.”  
Hal's eyes gleamed with happiness.  
“Of course I'll go out with you! That's all I've ever wanted.” He hugged Davesprite tightly.  
Davesprite hugged him back, “I couldn't have asked for a better gift…”  
“Neither could I…”


End file.
